In Another's Eyes
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Deadliest Catch: Does someone see Sig in a different light than his wife? Will Sig be able to with stand heart break, will be fall to pieces? Or will someone be there to lift him up?
1. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! So here's my update for the weekend. Hope you all have had or is still having a good weekend. The week starts again tomorrow. Yay. Fun. Joy. I wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing, and the new ones that have added this story on their alert lists. I appreciate it very much! Have a wonderful Sunday!**

**Title: In Anothers Eyes**

**Chapter: Talks**

**Disclaimer: Still havent figured out how to own the boys yet, in due time I suppose. **

**A/N: HA! Im sitting on Sig's lap, hoping that the pots are filled with lots of crab!**

"Sig…." I said as my hands shook lightly. "….please Sig."

He reached out and put his hand around the back of my neck and brought me closer. He brought his lips closer to mine before they touched so gently. We both felt a spark and pulled back briefly. But he brought my lips back to his, his tongue swept across my lips asking for permission to enter. I let him enter, and I let him control the kiss. He pulled me up to him, where I was laying on him while he was on his back. I felt his manhood pressing into the side of my leg. I wanted him so bad. I needed to feel him. I've been waiting for so long. But I knew it wasn't time yet. My head was spinning while we kissed. He pulled me closer to him, while my legs wrapped around his waist. My fingers running though his hair and hanging on tightly to him. His hands were sneaking up my tank top, where he finally rested his hands on my hips. He kept pressing himself into me though our clothes. My head started to fog up, I couldn't think right.

"God, your beautiful buttercup." Sig said as he gently laid me on my back.

I felt my cheeks turning red. "Please tell me there will be more to this than that?"

Sig smiled. "There will be more. But I wont make love to you until I'm divorced."

I didn't think it was possible but I loved Sig more right then and there than I ever have. "Sig.." I smiled. "….I'm completely fine with that."

"Don't leave me tonight, stay with me." He said while his blue eyes shinned at me, but I could tell he was in pain.

"I wont leave Sig, I promise. I wont ever leave." I say as he laid down and pulled me into him.

**SIG'S POV:**

I woke up to the sounds of rain pounding slightly on the roof. I pushed the blankets off of me and stood up, I looked over to find Brooke cuddled up on the bed. I then realized that I has asked her to sleep with me last night. I smiled when I remembered I had kissed her, her lips tasted of strawberries. I closed my eyes and remembered the way she felt in my arms, and laying on me. It felt perfect. I covered her up, and she stirred a little. But didn't wake up, which I was grateful for. I know she doesn't get enough sleep. Probably because of me. I walked towards the door and grabbing it before I left and quietly closed it, so I wouldn't wake her. I walked to the kitchen and prepared the coffee. I needed my coffee. I saw slippers on the floor so I slipped my feet in them and I walked to the living room where I had left my cell phone.

I sighed and picked it up and turned it on I waited and I had over twenty missed phone calls with 10 voice mail messages and 9 text messages. I looked though the messages and found they were all from Brooke, worried as hell. I listened to the messages and most all of them were from Brooke. I deleted them and dialed my house number. I needed to speak to June. Even though I hated to do it.

"Hello?" I hear Jake Anderson's voice on the other end of the phone line.

I gripped the phone tightly in my hand. "This is Sig. I want to speak to June." I say with my voice in full authority. I'm not even sure, how that happened. I wasn't expecting my words to come out like that.

"Captain! I uhmmm, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jake asked while stuttering.

"Don't you think you've done enough Anderson? I want to speak to June, now." I say emphasizing the word now.

I wanted a few minutes and I heard the phone be picked up. "Sig?" I hear June's voice on the line.

"Yeah, so for how long?" I ask.

"Does it really matter?" June asked.

"I want to know how long."

"About 6 months."

I nodded my head and pretty much figured out when they started their affair. During opi season. I figured they must have talked during his wheel watch. "Well June, either way I'm filing for a divorce. I'd appreciate it if you are out of the house by the time I return. I'm sure you have lots of friends or a boyfriend you can stay with."

"Sure Sig. It is your house, your parents gave it to you. What about the girls?" June asked, I could tell she probably felt a little badly.

"Leave Nina's things. She's over 18. As for Mandy, just have her take what she wants. And I'll get her new bedroom stuff or whatever she needs." I say.

"She isn't even yours, and you are willing to do that for her?" June said surprised.

"They may not be my children June, but I love them to pieces. I'm not the one who's been cheating remember?" I say feeling my anger rise.

"I'm sorry Sig, it just happened."

"It just happened? You could have had anyone you wanted, but why Jake. Why the kid that I view as my son June?" I yell.

"I don't know Sig. I just did it."

"Yeah well it's a pretty shitty excuse June. I'm calling my lawyer today and having him draw up papers and whatever he feels in necessary. So I suggest you find a lawyer of your own. Because I'm done."

"Just like that Sig?" June says with anger behind her voice.

I nod my head even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah just like that." I heard a noise coming from the bedroom, I knew what would hurt her. "….I'm not the one that cheated. And at least I have the fucking decency to wait until the divorce is over to be in love with someone that actually loves me back and doesn't treat me like a pile of shit."

"Who would that be?" She snapped.

"Brooke. I've been in love with her for a long time June, but I stayed with you because I'm married to you. But I hope to God, that this divorce will be simple and easy." I answer hearing the coffee finish brewing I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee.

"I see. Well, if that's what you want Sig then fine. I'll be gone by tomorrow." June said slamming the door to something.

"Great. Bye."

June didn't bother to say goodbye, she hung the phone up and was probably throwing a fit. I hated having to call her, but I needed to get it done and over with. The woman hurt me so damn badly, and its funny. I'm not upset about leaving her. I'm upset how she went about it, and who she did it with. If she wanted out, why didn't she just tell me? Why did she have to cheat with Anderson? Whatever there was nothing I could do about it now. Not that I could really care now. I brought the steaming hot cup of dark liquid to my lips and took a sip, burning my lips and tongue as I always do when I cant wait for my cup to cool off a bit. I took another coffee cup out of the cabinet and put one spoon of sugar and a two spoons of creamer and poured the coffee and stirred it up.

I padded back to the bedroom door and opened it slightly, to see a big hump of blankets covering the sleeping form of Brookes body. I smiled remembering the way her skin felt under my touch. She was smooth and warm. I walked over to the side of the bed that she was laying on, and I placed the coffee cup down on the bedside table.

My hand smoothed her hair out of her face and petted her head. "Buttercup?" I whisper.

She stirred a little. Her breathing still shallow from sleep.

I smiled and bent down a little and kissed her forehead. "Wake up, buttercup." I say a little louder.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Morning Sig. Did you sleep okay?" She asked her voice horse from sleep and from a dry mouth.

"I slept good. Want some coffee?" I offer while picking up the coffee cup.

"Mmmm, thank you." She said sitting up and taking a few sips of the coffee. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to make coffee and call June."

Brooke's eyes widened. "You called her?" She said almost trying to convince herself. She sat up and leaned against the headboard. "What happened? What did she say?"

"I told her that I would be filing for a divorce and she said she was sorry, and the only thing she could say was that she just did it with him." I took Brooke's hand into mine. "We need to get back to Seattle. But I so badly want to just stay here and hide with you."

Brooke smiled at me sweetly and squeezed my hand, her eyes started to get tears in them. "Sig I love you. I have for a long time, but I need to know that you wont leave me. And that you promise me not to hurt me."

My heart soared for her. "I promise I wont leave. And I wont ever hurt you."

"Thank you." She said softly while looking into her coffee cup.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She looked up at me with her blue eyes. "I'm not sure where this leaves us. I understand that you are filing for a divorce, but what are we? Do we wait until the divorce is final or do we just hide our relationship?"

I wasn't really sure what we should do. I wanted to be with her, and I have wanted to for a while. "We are taking things slow. If someone asks you out and you say no because I have a boyfriend that is entirely up to you. I cant tell you what to do with that. But I can tell you that I care for you so much. I cant say that I love you, because I'm still trying to sort though my emotions with June. But I really, really care for you. So I think we should hide our relationship for a while."

"I understand I do. I'm glad we will take things slow. I think it would be good for the both of us." She said pulling her legs up to her chest.

I looked at her and saw the light scar above her right eyebrow. "How have you been dealing with the attack?"

She looked towards the window as if she was remembering that night. I tried to push it out of my head too. I thought I was going to loose her.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_I knocked on her door for the tenth time that day. I was annoyed and beyond pissed off. Edgar walked up behind me._

_"Did she answer yet?" Edgar asked me while he leaned against the wall._

_"No. And it's really pissed me the hell of. She didn't answer her phone today, or bothered to call."_

_"Doesn't she have a spare key around here?" Edgar asked._

_I started to feel around and found the key, which I found under her door mat. I gave Edgar a happy look and pushed it into the key hole. I pushed the door open and didn't see any signs of her. Her phone was on the table charging. Her keys and backpack where on the table where she had probably left them the night before._

_"Brooke?" I call out looking for her._

_"Maybe she left last night to go somewhere." Edgar said looking around._

_I heard a light noise but wasn't sure where it was coming from. "Did you hear that Ed?"_

_"Sure did." Edgar said looking around the kitchen._

_I walked into the back of the apartment where it looked like her bedroom had been tossed. "Brooke!" I yell out looking for her franticly. Her mattress was up against the window and I saw movement coming from under it. EDGAR!" I yelled for my brother._

_"Coming!" Ed yelled out._

_I threw the mattress aside and found Brooke laying face down and her body was bloodied. I picked her up and held her in my arms. It looked like someone hit her hard on the side of the head._

_She started to wake up a little and when she realized who was holding her she held onto me tightly lightly sobbing to herself. "It was him." She said before passing out._

_"Deal with it Edgar." I said while I dialed 911._

_My brother nodded at me and quickly left._

**~END FLASBACK~**

Brooke looked at me and smiled. "Not bad. He was an asshole who didn't know how to treat women. I still look over my shoulder sometimes, but I know that I have family that will protect me."

"You got that right buttercup." I say taking her coffee cup from her and setting it down.

In one quick motion I took her hands and lifted her up to me and held her body closely to mine. Brooke squealed and threw her arms around my neck. "You are amazing." I kissed her lips softly.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at me with her eyes shining. "You are too."

I pulled her down on the bed with her laying on top of me. I was petting her around the face with my hands and giving her little kisses on her lips. "We should head back to Seattle soon. I have to call my lawyer."

She sighed. "I know. Will you be able to call me later? I mean, can we do that?"

I smiled. "I don't see why not. I'll call you later, I promise."

She smiled brightly at me.

**Well what do you all think? Please review, i really do enjoy reading them! 3 **


	2. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a good Monday. This chapter is a bit long (I think?) But its important. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story and I thank you all for reading and reviewing! I greatly appreciate it so much! So on to reading, I wont keep you today!**

**Title: In anothers eyes**

**Chapter: Norwegian Men**

**Disclaimer: Okay really? Do I have to say it? I own no one you recognise. **

**A/N: Yippie, pulling gear!**

**BROOKE'S POV:**

I pushed open the door and put my keys on the table and threw my backpack on the floor. I was tired and I wanted nothing more than a glass of wine. I went to my fridge and there was none. I sighed and walked to the liquor cabinet, opened it and took out the vodka and poured some into a glass. I went to the freezer and took out a few ice cubes and a coke from the fridge. I brought the glass to my lips and let the cool liquid slide down my throat. I took my drink with me into my bedroom, my sisters door was closed with a scarf hanging on the door. I smiled and knew she had a man over.

I went to slide my jeans off when I felt my phone start to vibrate. I took the phone out of my pocket and it read new message from Sig Hansen. I smiled, bit my lip and opened the message.

Buttercup, what are you doing?

_Drinking and about to take a bath_

_With out me? That's sad._

_Lol. Are you okay? Where are you staying?_

_I'm alright I guess. And at the boat. She will be out tomorrow morning._

_Good. Are you working tomorrow?_

_When do I not work? Are you?_

_I am. I'll bring coffee and breakfast. Off to my bath now._

_Take pictures. ;)_

_Bye Sig, see you later!_

_Night Buttercup._

I stepped into the hot bath and slid back with my glass in hand taking small sips. I sat there wondering what Sig was doing, so I pulled the plug on the bath water, and quickly got dressed and headed down to get my car. I thought that maybe he could use some company. I drove quickly through the streets to get to Ballard. I smiled when I saw the ships and other small boats lined up. I went to the parking lot and parked my car and followed the path to the mighty Northwestern. Once I stepped closer I saw the wheelhouse lights on, I figured Sig was probably working on his maps and notes. I was about to climb over the rail when I saw a blond figure walk into the wheelhouse.

"What the hell?" I question as I hid behind some crates on the dock.

I watched as the blond turned her body so I could see her face. I felt a sudden pang of hurt curse through my body. "June." I whispered to no one but the night. I continued watching as she turned to him and leaned in, Sig's hands flew to her waist. "No." I whispered as I turned around and ran back the other direction towards my car. Tears falling freely from my eyes. I got in my car and pealed out of the parking lot. I needed to get out of there. I needed to get far away from Sig as possible. I hated him so much at that moment.

THE NEXT MORNING.

My alarm was going off for the sixth time that morning. I rolled over and turned it off. And looked at the time. "8:46. Swell." I said. I threw the covers over my body, the sunlight hurting my eyes from crying all night. I didn't care what I looked like. I threw on a pair of gray running pants a white long sleeve shirt with a gray Northwestern zip up sweatshirt. I wrapped my hair up in a messy bun, leaving stands of hair falling out all over the place. I picked up the Northwestern hat from my closet and stuck that on my head. I picked up my cell phone to find two missed calls from Sig. I rolled my eyes and called him back.

On the first ring he picked up. "Where are you? You are late."

"You noticed huh?" I say walking down the hallway and right to where I left my keys and backpack the day before. I threw in a hint of sarcasm in my comment back at Sig.

"Kind of hard not to. You are always here at seven. What's up? You alright?"

I looked over at my sister and the man whore she slept with last night. "I'm fucking peachy Captain. I'll be over shortly."

"What in the hell is your problem?" Sig asked as his voice raised.

"Oh never mind. I have to go." I say slamming my phone down on the table. "I need coffee!"

My sister handed me a to go mug and hugged me. "Don't kill anyone today okay?"

"It's so much more fun that way." I answer before slamming the door behind me. I of course forgot my phone so I opened the door back up and stuffed it in my backpack and slammed the door again.

The drive to the boat didn't help me either, all it was doing was pissing me of more and more. I wanted to strangle Sig and tell him how much he had hurt me. And to think, he didn't even understand why I was so upset to begin with. Men. I thought. No, Norwegian men. Check that. Norwegian men that is a Captain of a fishing vessel and who's stubborn as hell. Yeah, that sounds about right. I parked my car in the same spot I did last night and slammed that door shut. I glanced down the docks and saw the boat sitting there in the water, waiting to be out in the ocean. I couldn't wait until Sig leaves I thought. I sighed and slowly made my way towards my day in hell.

I threw my bag over the rail and jumped aboard. Picked up the bag and started towards the ready room. I didn't hear anyone so I assumed they were inside taking a break. Once in I put my hat on one of the hooks and kept walking. I found everyone sitting around the table drinking from the coffee cups and eating whatever they were able to find.

"Hey good-looking, where's coffee this morning?" Nick asked giving me the puppy dog face.

I wasn't upset with him, however he is male. "Sorry I didn't have time this morning, maybe tomorrow." I answer putting my bag down on the kitchen counter.

"Why so gloomy?" Norman asked as he walked behind me to pour more coffee.

"I didn't sleep well." I answer back coldly as I remembered the nights events.

"Gees, wonder why?" Edgar shot at me.

"Go screw yourself." I fire back, taking a sip of my own coffee.

"Whooa someone is extremely touchy today." Matt finally said.

It was to late though, I threw a wrench at him and it came inches from his head and hit the wall. "Kiss my ass, all of you."

"What in the hell is going on down here?" Sig's voice boomed from the top of the stairs as he quickly made his way down into the galley. He locked eyes on me and smiled. "Hey you, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Evidently a lot." I say before picking up my bag and walking past him and up the stairs into the wheelhouse. I was so angry I was shaking, I stepped outside to the wheelhouse deck where the sun was slightly warming things up, with a mass of dark clouds approaching us quickly. I figured if I got to sit out side for a while it would be good for me. So I took out everything I would be needing and got to work.

After a while, the door opened. I looked up, expecting to see Nick and there was the blonde haired blue eyed man I was so angry with. "Yes?" I say looking back down at my scheduled events.

"Is it safe to come out, or am I getting my head bit off too?" Sig asked.

"Do as you wish, its your boat." I said with out even looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked closing the door behind him. "Have I done something wrong?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Your smart Sig, you figure it out."

"Honestly, we are all scared to death of you today. It's like you jumped out of bed and on to your monthly bitch mode or something."

I felt my anger boiling as soon as the words left his mouth. I felt rain starting to pour down, soaking everything I had laid out. I quickly gathered it up in my arms and pushed him aside and went into the wheelhouse. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I shout as I stuff everything in to my bag.

"What in the hell is your problem Brooke? Things were fine last night." He yelled back.

"Oh yes they were. Did you have fun?" I yell as I quickly walk down the stairs.

"Doing what?" Sig asked fully confused. "We were texting each other and then you wake up this morning ready to bite my pikk off!"

As he spoke the words I was putting my hat on. "I thought you were board Sig." I start as I kick open the ready room door to find the guys staring at us having our little exchange. "And what the hell is a pikk? You know I hate it when I cant understand you. It drives me insane!" I yell so loud I was starting to hurt my voice.

"Dick." I hear Edgar say quietly under his breath.

"Who asked you?" Sig yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him Sig, he isn't the one who decided after telling me that you want me and what not to fuck your wife!" I shout with tears now falling out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

Everyone stood around us shocked over what they were hearing. Sig looked like I had just told a national secret. I didn't care. I was to upset. "What are you saying?" Sig finally asked.

"I drove down here last night, only to see your hands all over June." I cried harder, un able to control my emotions.

He shook his head. "You have it messed up buttercup."

"I know what I saw Sig. And I cant do this." I say taking off my backpack and pulling out some items and handing them over to him. "I'm done. Send my last paycheck in the mail."

With that I walked away from everything that I had come to know and love though out the years.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." Sig shouted.

I ignored him. I was to upset with him to want to talk to him let alone look at him.

"Brooke!" Sig yelled as the rain poured harder.

I stopped with one leg over the rail and one on the boat, I looked up at him and he was moving quickly to get to me.

He snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me back onto the boat. "You got this whole thing wrong. She was here, tried to come on to me. But I pushed her back. And she was served papers from my lawyer for the divorce."

I looked up into his blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Sig. I jumped to conclusions."

"I didn't help either. I'm sorry too."

Meanwhile the guys were standing with their mouths hanging open and in utter shock.

Tears were still falling down my cheeks. He gently wiped them away and held my face with his hands. "I love you."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what he had just said. I gently shook my head to clear my thought. "I love you too." I say before he brought my lips into a deep kiss.

"What in the hell just happened?" Edgar spoke out.

"No freggin clue man. No clue." Nick said smiling.

"Wow man, just wow." Matt muttered.

"Cool." Norman said before returning to work.

**Well there ya have it. Watcha thinking? Please review, I love them!**


	3. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had some major medical issues. On Wednesday i had tobe rushed to the doctor. Only to find I was dialted to one. Which is to early for being 24 weeks pregnant. And i have some other issues, but they put me on bed rest. Have a doctor appointment tomorrow with a specialest. Not sure what hes going to do for me, but we'll see! anywho, enjoy this update**

**Title: In anothers eyes**

**Chapter: Captains Bathroom**

**Disclaimer: Own no one**

**A/N: Weather sucks, but its all good in Sigs wheelhouse!**

SIG POV:

I wrapped my arms around Brooke in a big bear hug embrace. I needed her to know that I love her. I needed her to believe it. We stood there in the rain getting soaked to the bone, Brooke looked up at me and reached up with her hand and gently touched my face with her fingers. My face turned tingly and warm as soon and she touched me. We didn't need to say anything, we had said enough to each other for a while. After a little while I noticed that Brooke was shaking, probably due to the fact that we were so wet we might have just jumped right into the water.

"Let's go inside buttercup. Before we catch cold okay?" I say releasing her, and taking her hand into mind and pulling her along with me towards the warm depths of the boat.

"Okay." Brooke said following me, her feet dragging along the deck.

Once inside Brooke started to peal off her sweatshirt and her shirt that came along with it. She started shivering. Edgar came in behind her. "Hey Ed, turn the shower on. She's damn cold that needs to be warmed up."

Edgar looked at me and then Brooke and quickly did as I asked.

"Sig, can some one make me some hot tea?" She asked, as I pulled her into my stateroom.

"Course, you get in that shower and I'll throw your clothes into the dryer okay?"

She nodded her head. "Thanks." She said as I followed her into the small bathroom. "You have towels right?" She questioned as she pulled her pants and panties off in one quick motion.

I looked at her perfect body, and felt my pants getting slightly tighter. I shook that idea from my head as I got her a towel from my closet. I handed it to her and she threw it on the rack and took her bra off.

She smiled and bit her lip. "Like what you see Captain?"

I nodded my head letting my eyes roam over her body. "A lot. I'd love to uhmmm, get my hands all over you."

"What are you waiting for?" She asked pulling her hair out of the bun.

Water from her hair dripped down her chest and down her full breasts. My breathing started to increase. I let my senses take over and I briskly walked towards her and pushed her against the glass door of the shower. She moaned when her back hit the cool glass. Her hands pined above her head. Brooke's breathing was deep and shallow. I let go of one of her hands as I pressed my body in to hers, I knew she could feel the hardness of my penis just at the base of her clit.

"Sig please…" She begged as my hand gently ran down her side. Our eyes looking deeply into each others souls.

At that moment I could have easily made love to her. But I knew it would be best if we waited. Once my hand reached her hip, I bent down a little and picked up her leg and put it around my waist. I started to move my hips and softly pounding her.

"Ohhh god…" Brooke breathed out.

I was loosing my grip on self control. I felt my cock building up pressure, I needed a release. I didn't really care how I got it. "Fuck…" I curse out as I move my hips faster. Brooke was digging her nails into my back, moaning. I let go of her and dropped to my knees.

I lifted Brooke and put her legs on my shoulders, my tongue went right to her clit. Brooke was squirming above me. "Quit moving." I demand as I licked and sucked at her. My thumb massaging her clit.

"Sig! Oh god….." Brooke shouted. "Please….now." She breathed out.

I rubbed her clit harder with my finger as I slid two of my fingers into her soft wet folds. My tongue licking her at the same time. I felt her tighten around me, I knew she was going to cum. I sped up all of my antics. She finally released, screaming my name at the same time. I was happy I was able to help her. She had a smile on her face as she released the grip of my shoulders. I stood up and gently placed her down on her feet.

"You alright?" I asked kissing her lips softly.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm perfect."

I smiled back. "Get a shower, and I'll put the clothes in the dryer okay?"

She nodded her head as I picked up her wet clothes. "Sig?" She questioned before I left her.

I looked at her, my eyes taking all of her in. How beautiful she looked at that moment. "I love you Buttercup. Always have and always will."

She smiled sweetly, and mouthed that she loved me back. I walked out of my state room and down the stairs, the guys looking at me as they sat around the table.

"What?" I asked making my way towards the dryer around the corner. I threw them in and turned on the dryer, and went back to the guys. Leaning against the wall in front of the tv.

"You guys uhhhh, need some alone time or something?" Edgar asked.

My eyes were huge. "You heard?"

"Dude hard not to, its small quarters. You hear me if I blow my nose, in my room!" Nick said laughing.

"Oh." I say. "Don't tell her you heard guys, just try and keep it to yourself alright?" I say.

Everyone nodded their head.

"How long have you been together?" Norman asked.

"Well, since yesterday pretty much." I answer.

"It's about damn time." Matt said.

Edgar nodded his head. "I gotta talk to you up stairs."

I nod my head and follow him up to the wheelhouse. "What's up brother?" I ask sitting in my captains chair.

"Anderson showed up here the day Brooke found you."

My head shot up. I never even thought about him much. I was just upset June fucked him. "And?"

"Norman and I fired him." Edgar said just as Norman came into the wheelhouse. He sat on the desk there I kept my maps.

"He seemed upset, but at the same time. He crossed that line." Norman chimed in.

I agreed by nodding my head. "I agree. You don't sleep with another mans wife. Especially the Captains wife."

"You got that right." Edgar said playing with a lighter that was on the dash.

"We need a new horn then, or a deckhand. Who's looking for work?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck.

"I heard that Travis Arket is looking." Edgar said looking over at Norman.

"Russell Newberry." Norman said with a slight smile on his face.

I smiled and almost laughed. "I don't think we need Newberry. He'd end up as bait on this boat." I say lighting up a cigarette.

"So you want Arket?" Edgar questioned.

"Yeah I'll have buttercup contact him." I say.

"Have me contact who?" Brooke asked coming into the wheelhouse wearing one of my shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

I smiled. "You look cute."

She smiled back. "Thanks. Who am I contacting?"

"Travis Arket as a deckhand. Tell'em I want to speak to him, and to come by in the next two or three days." I say as I flick the ashes off of my cigarette.

"You got it." Brooke said while standing next to me. "Do they know?"

"Yeah, they know. Probably the only people you want to know right now, so it doesn't fuck anything up for either one of us. When the divorce if final we will go public."

"Figured as much. I've got a few calls to make."

"Alright. Love you hon."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Love you too cutie." As she disappeared down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 9

**Hi. Things went good at the specialest but im still on best rest. UGH. And I wanted to give a update to you guys. please enjoy**

**Title: up against the wall**

**Chapter: Denial**

**Disclaimer: Own no one**

**A/N: Offloading! lol**

**BROOKE'S POV APX 2 MONTHS LATER:**

I sat at my laptop staring at a blank page. I needed to write up a speech for Sig. Every year before King season started, there would be a Captains Dinner at the Grand Aleutian Hotel in Dutch Harbor. This year Sig was asked to give a small speech. I rubbed the back on my neck with my hands. I didn't know where to even begin. My left leg was pulled up to my chest and my toes hung off of the edge of the chair. I looked out the window and I could see the harbor. Seagulls flying though the air. A few weeping willow trees blowing though the wind. The house was a little cold and eerie by myself. I started to tap down on the key board writing, I was so in tuned to what I was doing I never heard the kitchen door open and close behind me. The wind started to whip around quickly outside, I looked over and saw rain starting to fall.

"Oh joy." I said to myself.

"Don't like the rain buttercup?" Sig's voice boomed from behind me?

I jumped and turned my head around. "When did you come in?"

He smiled. "A few minutes. Whatcha working on?"

"That speech for you. I think I've almost got it done though." I answer as I continued to write.

Sig stood behind me. I knew he was watching me. I felt his eyes on me. "You look beautiful."

I smiled and looked over my shoulder. "Thank you. What do you want?"

He laughed and brought from behind his back a bundle of white roses and red roses. "These…." He said walking up to me. He let a few of the roses slide down my nose. "….are for you."

I took them from him and pushed them to my nose. I took in a few deep breaths. "They smell so good."

"I thought you could use something good today." Sig said kneeling down to my left.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask, feeling like he wasn't telling me something.

"I have some good news and some bad news." He said pulling my leg down and manipulated my body so I was staring at him. .

"What?" I said with my heart pounding slightly.

"Good news is, the divorce will be final in October on the 31st." He said waiting for my reaction.

I started to laugh. "How ironic is that? But Im glad it will be over for you."

"Us. Will be over for us, then we wont have to sneak around."

"True. So what's the bad news?" I ask.

"We are leaving for Dutch in two days." Sig said holding my hands tightly.

"I figured as much. You have a lot of work to do." I say sadly looking away to the harbor outside.

Sig touched the side of my face gently. I felt a warm feeling surge though my body. I turned to look at him and he had some tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm going to miss having you around."

"I am too. I have a few surprises for you. But I'm still trying to get them together for you." I say with a small smile. My heart slowly breaking. I was trying to keep strong. I didn't want Sig to know that I was upset with him going.

"Surprises huh?" Sig asked inching closer to my face. I smiled and bit my lip. "What kind of surprises?"

I giggled and threw my head back. "If I told you they wouldn't be surprises."

"Oh fine." He said before his lips connected to my neck. His left hand wrapped around my neck. Sig's lips leaving a tingling sensation running though my spine.

I was leaning my head into his hand. "Ohhh Sig…" I moan out with my eyes closed tightly.

His right hand slowly sneaking up my leg and his thumb rubbing my clit. "Sig….please…" I beg.

I felt him smile. "Please what?" He said as he moved to the front of my neck and kissing me hard on the throat. I felt like I was going insane.

I reach out and gently grab a hold of his hard penis. Even though he was wearing his jeans, I could still stroke him a little. He threw his head back, the color of his eyes changed to a deep dark blue. I could tell he needed the release. "God, Brooke…." He hardly whispered.

I felt a little cocky, so I scooted myself closer to him, still stroking him though his jeans. I leaned in close to his ear. "Do you like that?" I purred.

He groaned and turned his face and captured my lips with his own. His hands cupping my face, our tongues fighting for dominance. Sig roughly lifted me off of the chair and laid me down on the table. I was looking up at him begging for him to take me right there. My skinny jeans hung tightly on my hips. While my white blouse with the NW logo just above the left breast showing off a lot of my stomach. His right hand roughly going over my throat between my breasts and stopping right at my jeans. Sig's breathing in creasing. My mind was racing. I so badly wanted him.

"Buttercup?" Sig whispered.

"Yeah…" I said softly.

"You know I want to do this…but I just cant." He said. Guilt written all over his face.

I nodded my head. "I know. Maybe I'll go for a walk?" I suggest.

"Maybe we both need a cold shower." Sig smiled.

"Maybe." I say as he helps me up off of the table. "I think I'll go home. Its been along day."

Sig nodded his head. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I say as we kiss lips slightly.

I left the house that day actually feeling dejected. I climbed into my car and wished for once, we weren't together. After the drive back to my apartment I sat on the couch looking around, part of me was upset but the other part of me understood. I laid my head down on the couch and cried.

**SIG'S POV:**

I slowly walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, I popped the top open and took a long swig from it. I felt badly for what I had denied Brooke. But I was honestly scared to death to have sex with her. June was the only person I had sex with for quite some time. But the last two years, we weren't very active. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom I looked at the picture of Brooke next to my bedside. I picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed. I sighed and placed the picture back where it was and went to the bathroom to shower. I turned the shower on and stripped my clothes off. I was tired. I had been running around doing interviews with the Hillstrand brothers.

I stepped into the steaming hot shower and let the hot water loosen my muscles. I washed my hair, and got the old spice and poured it into the wash rag. I slowly started to wash my body thinking of Brooke's smooth skin under my slightly ruff hands. I kept dreaming of her lips on my skin. I felt my cock getting harder. "Fuck." I said out loud as I grabbed a hold of myself and quickly started to run my hand up and down my shaft. I needed that release and I needed it now. I heard my cell phone ringing, but I wanted my frustration out more.

I pictured Brooke's lips wrapped about me. "Damnit…" I yell out as I start to shake slightly. I turned to the tiled wall and leaned my head against it. My arm working overtime just to get my release. I finally yelled out in my orgasm. My breathing was hard and deep. I quickly washed off and stepped out of the shower. I dried my body off and wrapped the towel around my waist and picked my phone up from the counter. I saw Brooke called a few times. I hit the redial button and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone.

"Hey buttercup, how are you?" I ask sitting on my bed.

"I'm okay. Are you out of breath? What did you do?" She asked.

She sounded tired and like she had possibly been crying. "I um…well. I took a shower. And I started to think of you."

The phone was silent for a while. "Did you? I mean, did you jack off?"

I smiled. "I did. Thinking of you the whole time."

I heard her smile into the phone. "Really Sig? That makes me happy."

I thought it would. "I know you aren't happy with not having an intimate relationship with me right now, but just know I think of you all the time honey. You are the one I want."

"Honestly Sig, I was so upset when you denied me earlier. But hearing about what you did, just now. Really makes me believe that we will have a sexual relationship soon."

"We will. I promise. As soon as I get back from fishing buttercup."

"Want to go for lunch tomorrow?" She asked me.

"How about dinner? Somewhere special."

"Sounds good. I love you and get some sleep. Lord knows you wont sleep much on the boat."

I laughed. "Yes ma'am. I love you too." I said hanging up the phone and crawling under the covers and fell asleep having wonderful dreams of Brooke.

**There ya have it. What ya thinkin?**


	5. Chapter 10

**I was board and thought a post would be a good idea. So have fun...stuff hits the fan. Dun, Dun, Dun! Read away and review! Oh and a shot out to IrishCaptain, thanks!**

**Title: In Anothers Eyes**

**Chapter: Who Am I?**

**Disclaimer: Really? Again?**

**A/N: I love you like JakeHarrisLover loves to love stuff.**

**BROOKE'S POV THE NEXT DAY:**

I picked up my phone when I started to vibrate. "Buttercup want to meet at Oliver's Twist?"

I smiled and typed back my answer. "Yeah that's cool. What time?"

"Eight?"

"It's a date."

"See you there. Miss you!"

I smiled and sent my next message. "Miss you too."

I started to type away at the computer getting things all set for Dutch Harbor. Plane tickets bought? Check. Sig's bag packed? Check. His bag of surprises? Check. I smiled to myself as I looked at the back sitting in with his luggage. Sticky notes? Electrical tape? Rubber erasers? Check, check, check. "And a new pack of pencils." I say as I throw it into his bag. I heard the door bell and I sighed and walked down the stairs and into the entry way. I opened the door to find June.

"Hello June." I said trying to force a smile.

"Brooke. It's nice to see you again. Is Sig here?" The blond woman asked.

"No he's down talking with a few of the Captains. Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask, placing my left hand on my hip.

June gave me a challenging look. "No Brooke there isn't. Mind if I just come in and look for what it is that I came here for?"

I put my hand on the door post. "You aren't going anywhere. I will let Sig…umm…Mr. Hansen know you stopped by. If you are allowed to have whatever it is you want, then I'll bring it to you later."

"Whatever bitch." June stated turning around on her heal and walking away.

That's it. I've had enough of her shit. "Listen here you blond bimbo." I say walking quickly after her. She turned around to face me. "I'm so sick of your shit. You have everything you wanted form this house. The Captain doesn't want to see you. You just want to try and get back with him. Leave him alone!"

June gave me a rather strange look and smiled. "Well, well. Doesn't someone have feelings for my husband."

"He stopping being your husband the moment you fucked his deckhand you bitch."

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her fake boobs. "Hvitt ludder som er å skru en gift mann." She turned around and walked away from me. "Ask him what it means."

I started to let the tears well up in my eyes. I went back into Sig's house and slammed the door shut. I looked around the room, trying to focus on something else than my tears. I was failing at it, my body slid down the front door and sat there crying my eyes out. I pulled my legs up to my chest. I folded my arms on top of my knees and laid my head down on my arms. I just wasn't in the mood for people at that moment. After a while I finally let my tears dry up and went into the bathroom to touch up my make up. I looked at my watch and saw it was around seven. I sighed and made my way out of the house and into my car. The drive to the bar took a bit longer than expected due to traffic. I guess there was an accident on the freeway. Once I showed up at Oliver's Twist I saw Sig smoking outside when I parked. He smiled and waved as I got out of the car. I walked up to him and smiled.

He blew out smoke form his lungs as it exited his nose. "You look good." He said in a low whisper.

I bit my lip and smiled. "Thanks." I say as I look down at my jeans and light pink halter top. "Want to go in?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He threw the cigarette on the concrete and stepped on it. He followed me into the building, lightly placing his hand on my back and guiding me into the bar. "You look good." He whispered.

"Thanks But you already told me." I say giving him a weird look after he smiled slightly. I was curious as to why he would always whisper while we were out. I don't know if it was because of June's little antic today. But I felt unsettled.

"Sig, June came by your house earlier." I say looking in his eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "What happened?" He asked as he sipped on his drink.

"She was really mean to me. She said…Hvitt ludder som er å skru en gift mann. What does that mean Sig?" I ask sipping on my drink as well.

His eyes about popped out of his skull. "She pretty much said you are a white slut that was screwing me, who's married."

I nodded my head. "It's stupid. I know, but it really hurt my feelings."

He smiled gently and looked into my eyes. "It's alright. I know how you feel. It will be better soon."

I nodded my head again. "I really do love you Sig."

"Shhh." He said as the words left my mouth.

At first I thought he was trying to make me feel better, but I soon realized that he had been whispering all evening. Maybe I knew he was, but I was just not in the mood tonight. He smiled and waved, I turned around as a man and his wife walked in.

"Sig Hansen, how is it going you bastard?" A tall man said shaking Sig's hand. The woman hugged him.

"Good. Going fishing here soon. How are you?" Sig asks.

"Well man. Just keeping busy. Who is this lovely lady with you?" The tall man asked.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. Peter, Elaine. This is my friend and wonderful assistant Brooke." Sig said gesturing towards me.

I forced a smile and shook hands with the people Sig was speaking to. As soon as they left, I jumped down from my seat and walked right out of the bar. Sig hot on my heals.

"What's wrong buttercup?" He asked as we entered the nights air.

I set my jaw. "What the hell do you mean what is wrong with me? Are you fucking stupid?" I yelled.

"Don't yell at me Brooke. What the hell did I do?" Sig yelled back at me.

"You introduced me as a friend. Not your girlfriend. And you have been whispering all night. And every time we go out you whisper. Its like you don't want people to know that we are together. Are you embraced of me or something?"

He was taken back at what I had said. "We cant let people know that we are together Brooke. It's part of the whole game. It would hurt me right now with the divorce."

I shook my head. "It hurts me Sig that you cant even acknowledge who I am."

"I know exactly who you are Brooke." Sig said lighting up a cigarette.

"Then who am I? Tell everyone right now, on this street tonight. Show me you really do care?" I say lowering my head just as the heavy Seattle rain started to fall. Sig didn't answer me right away, so I looked up at him. His shirt getting soaked from the rain.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "You already gave me the answer that I needed. I'll see you in Dutch." When it rains it pours i thought.

I turned around and got into my car. I sat there for a moment watching Sig. He looked so shocked. I pushed the key into the ignition and sped off in any direction that would get me far away from him as possible.

**There ya have it...? Review please?**

***White slut who is screwing a married man* is what is quoted above in Norsk.**


	6. Chapter 11

**Well here we are again! Hope everyone's Friday Rocks. And you have a very happy Halloween!**

**Title: Up Against The Wall**

**Chapter: I want you**

**Disclaimer: klfnciupshfw89erbnkjpcvn kzjxcn pdsijfniewufr**

**A/N: I have nothing. lol**

**SIG'S POV APX A WEEK LATER IN DUTCH HARBOR, AK**

I stepped off the plane into the cold morning air. I looked at my watch and it was 4:49am. I sighed the sun wouldn't be up for another six and a half hours. The bags were thrown from the plane and landed in a big pile. I walked over and picked though the bags until I found my two duffel bags. I threw them both over my shoulders and walked towards the gate and into the small airport. I looked around the busy airport looking for any one of my guys. I didn't see anyone and I felt the irritation build up. I was beyond annoyed. I walk to the doors and walked out, the cold air hitting my face. I see a truck squealing into the parking lot and stopping right in front of me.

A window rolled down to find Edgar driving and my good buddy Phil Harris in the passenger seat. "Hey you old bastard."

I let out a smile. "Hi Phil. How's it going?" I say throwing my bags into the back of the truck.

"Fine I guess. I'm old as hell. Ready for this season?" Phil asked flicking out a cigarette into the snow.

"Hell no. Am I ever ready?" I say walking around the front of the truck. "Ed, nice to see you. Get out of the drivers seat."

"Yeah you too." Edgar said jumping out of the drivers seat and moving to the back. "Brooke is here. Got here a few days ago."

As soon as Edgar spoke her name. I missed her. She wouldn't return my calls. I was lucky she returned my text messages. I missed the taste of her on my lips. The way my skin would tingle when she touched me. I missed how when she slept in my bed, it would smell like ginger on my pillows when she left the next morning. Or how when she wanted to surprise me she would light candles and make me dinner. We'd spend the evening laying on the grass watching the stars and drinking wine. I let out a small laugh. She's been the only woman to get me to drink wine. Then we'd watch the sun come up. But later that day, I'd act like nothing happened. I didn't want the guys to know that I was dating her. Yeah they knew we liked each other, but they never knew for sure that we were actually a couple. Nor did I want the media to find

out. I hit the steering wheel hard getting upset with myself for not going after her that night.

"What the hell flew up your butt?" Phil asked. "Are you going to drive to the docks this fast? I mean shit Sig. Your flying."

I was snapped out of my world. "Oh sorry." I said slowing down realizing that I was going well over sixty on ice covered roads.

"What's wrong?" Edgar asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just don't uhhhh…..worry about it alright?"

"Alright." Edgar said as we approached the docks.

"Fishing with me this year?" Phil asked as I stopped the truck and opened the door.

I shrugged. "Not sure what I'm even doing yet man. I'll let you know alright?"

Phil nodded and got out of the truck. Edgar already had my bags, and the docks were busy with crews and captains. "Here goes nothing." I say to myself.

"You alright man?" Phil asked as we walked towards one of the many docks.

"I'm fine. Just wanting to be out there." I say nodding my head towards the vast blue where I have gone many times before.

"I'm over there." Phil said pointing with the hand that held one of his many cigarettes that he smokes. "See yas around." Phil said breaking off from Edgar and I.

"Bye." I said as I realized I forgot my bags. "I gotta go back. I left my bags."

"I got them. What is wrong with you?" Edgar asked as I continued walking.

"I've just got a long going on in my head." I say as I take one of the bags from him.

"Is it about fishing?" Edgar asked as we made our way down the dock to the Northwestern.

I glanced around and tried to figure out what to say. "Yeah sure." I said just trying to get the subject changed. We got to the boat while I stood in front of it, I realized how big she really was. "She looks good Edgar."

"Thanks man. We just got the pots and rigging left. Should only take about five days or so." Edgar said throwing my bag over the rail. I copied him.

"Then lets quit talking like a bunch of women, and get to work." I say hopping aboard, with Edgar following me. I picked my bags up and walked right into the depths of the boat. I walked the few stairs until I reached my state room and threw them in. I walked up to the wheelhouse and sat in my chair. I was in no mood to go fishing. I wanted to sit in a dark room, and drown myself with vodka. I shook my head of that thought and went back to thinking about work. I dug out some old note pads and maps and sat in my chair to look over information. I must had sat there for a while, I didn't even notice the sun was shining and the docks had become more busier than usual. Before long my hand went in search of my coffee cup once I found it, I brought it to my lips to drink nothing but air.

"Shit." I said to no one. I threw my head back and realized that I didn't get my cup of coffee before I had walked up to the wheelhouse.

I stood up and looked out the door behind my captains chair. I watched as the guys brought pots onto the deck and went though each once checking for holes in the nets and re-rigging them for the king crabs. I was happy the guys were working. I heard the guys yelling loudly, I rolled my eyes and looked behind me to find her. I closed my eyes and took a deep shaky breath in and slowly let it out. She looked amazing. She was wearing a tight white shirt, and a jean jacket. She was wearing a pair of black slacks. I smiled knowing she wasn't wearing her jeans or a sweatshirt. Her hair was flowing around her face. She was smiling and hugging all of the guys. She handed them cups of coffee, and a white paper bag. I saw they were breakfast sandwiches and were all very happy.

I saw there was a coffee left and a white bag left. I assumed they were for me, but the way she was with me I couldn't tell. I opened the door and on to the deck and went down the stairs on to the deck. "Hey." I say as I approached Brooke.

She turned and looked at me. Her brown hair whipping around in the wind. I couldn't read her. And that honestly scared the hell out of me.

She smiled. "Sorry I'm late skipper, I over slept. I dropped my stupid phone into the stupid toilet last night at the bar, and nothing works. So I over slept, until someone was banging on my door telling me to get my ass up!"

I was taken back, her tone was light and cheery. "Oh it's alright, I didn't realize that I had no coffee till just now."

Her eyes grew big. "Sorry these are yours. I hope the coffee is okay. Strong enough I mean." She said handing me the items.

"No problem. Can you stay? Or do you have stuff you need to be doing?" I ask wondering how far I can actually go.

"Ummm…" She said looking at her watch. "….I can stay for a bit. I have to be somewhere for Discovery."

"Want to go up stairs?" I ask, slightly turning to see if she would follow my lead.

She didn't answer but started to walk towards me. I took that as a good thing and led her into the boat.

"How was your flight here?" She asked.

"It was fine. Actually got here on time with no delays for once." I say as we make our way into the wheelhouse.

"That's good. Been busy?" She asked as we got into the house.

"Yeah, just trying to figure this shit out." I say, I turn around to find Brooke closing and locking the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She smiled and walked right up to me as I sat in my chair.

"This." She said before her lips came crashing down onto mine. My head was spinning, but I was so glad to have her back in my arms. My hands went right to her ass and lifted her up onto my lap. Neither of us caring for one second if we were caught. Brooke pushing her warm core into my growing cock. My hands were assaulting her breasts, while her hand snaked its way down my jeans. Our lips separated as my head flew back as she slowly started to run her hand up and down my hardened member.

"Jeg vil ha deg." I moan out as she stroked me harder. I was loosing control of myself. I knew I couldn't and

wouldn't last. Brooke looked into my eyes and I saw lust in her eyes.

"Let me have it Sig." She spoke softly she stroked me harder.

She didn't want me to yell, so she put her hand over my mouth as I came into her hand. She leaned in and kissed me harder, and jumped off of my lap. And cleaned me up.

"I missed you." I said my voice horse with pure sexual desire.

"So do I. Can we act like the other night ever happened?" She asked looking nervously.

I stood up and brought her into a hug. "Course. We both just were…." I state not knowing what to say.

"…being stupid." She answered.

I smiled. "Exactly. Let's go for a walk huh?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

**"Jeg vil ha deg." quoted above is "I want you"**

**Thanks for reading, I'm gonna update again!**


	7. Chapter 12

**the moment everyone has been waiting for! this is highly grafic, if you dont like, do flippin read!**

**title: up agains the wall**

**chapter: i'm sorry**

**disclaimer: nothing**

**A/N: for all my smut luvin girls!**

**BROOKE'S POV TWO DAYS LATER**

I hurried along the busy streets of Dutch Harbor. With all of the commotion Discovery coming into town things were quite busy. I carried coffee and sandwiches for the crew, I knew it was about lunch time, and I needed to get there. Sig was highly grumpy today and I had no idea why. I figured it was because of the opening day getting so close but I didn't know. I just tried to make things as easy as possibly for him. Once I got to the docks I saw Jonathan and Andy Hillstrand walking towards me, both had big smiles on their face.

"Hey guys!" I say as I approached them.

"Hey hon, how are you?" Andy asked hugging me.

"I'm good, how are you guys?" I asked as Jonathan hugged me.

"We are alright, gotta go into town to pick up a few things. Watch out though." Jonathan said as we walked past.

"Why?" I question

"Sig is pissed off, he threw someone out of his house!" Jonathan said laughing that special little laugh of his. "You need to get away come find me." Jonathan said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and just nodded my head in acknowledgement of what Jonathan said. I reached the boat and there must have been fifteen people on the boat. I was amazed. "Norm, what's with all the people?" I ask.

"Discovery putting cameras on the boat." Norm said giving me a unsettled look.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He just shook his head and walked away. Edgar emerged a few seconds later as I made my way onto the boat.

"You better go calm him down." Edgar said taking the items I was carrying from me.

"Why? What happened?"

"June called him and wanted to see him off. And he threw a huge fit. I suggest you get up there."

I gave Edgar a look of sadness and took one of the coffees and the single white bag with one sandwich.

"Good luck!" Edgar shouted.

"Yeah!" I yell out as I walk into the ready room. There were camera men all over the place. I sighed as I walked towards the galley and cameras were shoved into my face. I rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs, a Discovery guy was standing there trying to get a interview with anyone to walked up the steps of the wheelhouse.

"Would you kindly move?" I ask holding my items.

"I just wondered who you are and what you feel with the guys leaving?" He asked the camera pointed in my face.

I was irritated with this guy already. I knew this one the man that Sig threw out, no doubt about that. "I suggest you move out of my way before I move you myself." I say calmly.

"Uhhh, just a comment please?" He asked.

"No. Get the hell out of my way." I shout, the wheelhouse door flew open and all I saw was the dark frame of Sig's body. You could hardly make his face out.

"Get the hell off of my stairs!" Sig shouts.

The man quickly ran down the stairs and I climbed the few to the wheelhouse. Once inside, I saw Sig's eyes, filled with anger. They were a very deep blue. I handed the items to Sig and he took them gratefully but placed them on the counter to his left.

"Are you alright?" I question. Trying to get something out of him that would tell me what his mood really was.

The next thing I knew, Sig's hands wrapped around my ass as he lifted me up around his waist. His lips forcefully crashed onto mine. Kissing me with so much passion I was taken back, but granted him entrance. He spun us around and he walked towards the dash of the boat. He stopped as I hissed in pain. Our lips fighting for dominance. He pulled back and saw he pushed me right into the wheel.

"Sorry." He said deeply.

I didn't answer but he took a few steps to the left and pushed me against the dash where my ass just hardly sat. His lips moved to my neck sucking and kissing every inch he could. He gently nibbled just below my ear lobe. I arched my back and moaned out in pleasure as his hips started to move against my hips. My eyes were gently closed, as he continued his antics. I moaned under his touch.

Sig picked me up and looked around the wheelhouse.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"This." He said as he set me harshly on the Captains Chair.

"What are you doing?"

His hands went to my jeans. " Jeg trenger å knulle deg."

My mind was spinning, I was trying to figure out what it was that he said. I had been around long enough to know certain words. But with him taking my pants off, I couldn't figure anything out. "Sig what did you say?" I ask.

"I said…" He says as he unbuttons his pants down. "…I need to fuck you."

My eyes changed colors, I could tell they did by the way Sig reacted to me. He gripped my hips and pulled me towards his ready member. He didn't wait for my permission, but my eyes gave it to him.

SIG'S POV:

With her eyes giving me permission, and with out hesitation I forcefully pushed myself into her soft folds. Feeling her hug my cock softly, I moved my hips in a fast and steady rhythm. Brooke arching her back as I massaged one of her breasts. My right hand gripping her hip tightly. Brooks hips moving along with mine. Her eyes never leaving mine. I was loosing myself control.

"Sig….." Brooke breathed out. "….harder please." She begged.

I looked at her lust filled eyes, picked her up never breaking contact and pushing her against the door that leads down into the depths of the boat. I pushed her back forcefully against the door as I pounded hard into her. Brooke's hands went to my biceps and dug her nails into my arms.

"You like this?" I ask her softly into her ear.

"Oh God, yes Sig. Please…" She moaned out. She was moaning loudly.

I'd quickly pull out and then slam back into her, causing her to be pushed up against the door every time I would thrust into her. As I held onto her, keeping her at just the perfect level, I looked down into her eyes. I felt the pressure building up in my cock, I knew I had to release.

After a few more hard and deep thrusts I spilled my seed into her. "Fuck!" I shout out.

Brooke's breathing was deep and uneven. "C'mon!" I shout trying to get her release as well.

Her finger went down to her clit as she rubbed it, I pushed hard and deeper into her. She was yelling and screaming my name. I felt myself coming a little more into her. I suddenly felt her walls tighten around me, her eyes glossed over and I knew she was there.

"Holy shit!" She yelled out as she came.

I was breathing deep, I leaned on the door with my left arm. And my hand resting on her right hip. I suddenly felt guilty about how I just made love to the women that means the world to me. Check that, fucked the woman that I love.

"I'm sorry Brooke." I say looking into her eyes.

She looked at me confused. "For what?"

"I could have done this whole thing differently. But I needed it. I know that is selfish but, I really needed this." I say as my right hand comes up and cups her face.

"Oh god Sig, please don't worry about that. I love you, I'd do anything for you." She said leaning up and gently kissing my lips.

I deepened the kiss gently and pulled away both of my hands cupping her face. "I love you too."

There was a pounding on the door. "Sig we need you out here!" I hear Edgars voice.

I look at Brooke and we both let out a small laugh. We slowly find out clothes and get dressed. I pulled her along holding her hand. Once on deck everyone gave us strange looks.

"What?" I ask.

"Just umm, wondering if things were going to calm down up there. How pissed off were you?" Nick asked.

I swallowed hard. "Things are better now."

Brooke smiled. "I got to head out Sig. Discovery needs a bunch of other stuff. I'll see you later?"

I nod my head and pull her into a close hug. "See you later okay?"

"You got it Sig." She said walking over to the rail and hoping up onto the docks and walking away.

Edgar stepped up close to me and whispered in a low voice. "Get a little frustration out?"

I looked over at my younger brother. "What do you mean?"

"We all heard you up there. We had to get the camera out, so nothing would ever be on film."

I felt my eyes as big as silver dollars. "Keep this quite Ed."

"Yeah I know." Edgar says looking behind us. "You wont believe who just walked up."

"Who?" I asked turning to look in the direction of the docks.

"What in the hell is she here for?" Norman asked.

I shook my head. "I have no fucking clue."

**Jeg trenger å knulle deg." means i need to fuck you**

**review!**


	8. Chapter 13

**Hey all, hope you had a fun, safe Halloween. As some of you may already know Monte Colburn posted something on his facebook late last night, something about Discovery catching all of the drama and they got more help on the Wizard. Not sure what happened, but it sounds kind of sad. :( Anyways. On another note if you all would, pease PM me and I'll direct you to a website for you to vote for a Pepsi Refresh Research project. Thanks so much.**

**Title: In Anothers Eyes**

**Chapter: Upside down**

**Disclaimer: NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!**

**A/N: Crap hits the fan, ya'll ready for this?**

**BROOKE'S POV**

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. I had received a call from Discovery telling them I needed to have Sig sign some papers. The elevator stopped, I looked up and stepped out into the busy lobby of the hotel. I looked around and found the group of people that I came down to see. I walked over as people started to glance around at me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Hi Jeff. Sam." I say nodding my head to both of the men.

"Brooke, good to see you again." Jeff said extending his hand for me to shake. Which I readily took.

"Always looking like a movie star Brooke." Sam said hugging me slightly.

I smiled. "Always the married flirt I see."

"He is huh?" Jeff said while digging though his brief case. "Here's the papers, everything is highlighted."

I quickly looked though the papers. "This looks great. Want me to find you tomorrow once they are signed?"

"Actually leave them at the desk, we'll be in meetings in most of the day." Sam said taking a sip off of his beer.

"Awesome, thanks guys." I say turning around and walking away.

I saw the crew sitting around a table in the bar having drinks and a good time. I walked over and picked up someone's beer and took a long swig. "Where's your skipper?" I ask as I slowly took the bottle away from my lips, I looked up as Jonathan Hillstrand caught my eye and smiled at me. I winked back and looked at the guys.

"He went to his room, said something about being tired." Edgar said giving me strange looks.

I nodded my head. "Alright, I'll go knock on the door and see if he answers."

"Hey why don't you come over here, sit on my lap and have a few drinks with us?" Norman said jumping up.

I shook my head no. "Sorry guys, I have to get these signed by the skipper."

"See you." Nick said shaking his head.

I walked away wondering what had gotten into the guys. I pushed my way though the large crowd and finally got to the elevator. I pushed the button waiting for the doors to open. I felt a hand grab my left hip and pulled me into him. I looked over and was looking into the deep brown eyes of Jonathan.

"Your lookin' good tonight hon." Jonathan said.

I smiled. "Thanks. What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out to the bar. You want to join us?"

"No thanks. I've got a lot to do tomorrow. So no partying for me."

"If you change your mind, you know where we'll be at." Jonathan said just as the elevator bell dinged and I stepped in.

Jonathan stepped half way in and took my hand and brought me closer to him. He kissed my cheek and turned around as the doors closed. I pressed the floor button and waited for the elevator to stop. I hate elevators I thought. When the bell dinged I stepped out and turned left making my way to Sig's room. I looked at the numbers until I saw room number 459. I smiled and smoothed out my hair and checked my clothes making sure I looked good. When I fussed over myself enough, I raised my right hand and knocked on the door.

I heard movement in his room and a split second later the door opened. I stood there shocked. I came face to face with the blond bombshell. Her perfect hair, beautiful green eyes. Wearing Sig's jean Northwestern shirt, it was buttoned up, reveling her tanned body. I knew my mouth was hitting the floor.

"Can I help you Mrs. Smith?" She asked me.

I had to compose myself. I was about to answer her when I saw Sig's clothes spread from one end of the room to the bed. The bed. It was a mess. The blankets were hanging off the bed, and pillows thrown over the room. My breathing started to increase. My body was shaking and my hands were starting to sweat. I swallowed hard. "Is Sig here?" I asked. Praying and hoping it was all a mistake.

She stepped slightly to the right and pushed the door open even more. There were candles glowing in the darkened room and soft music playing in the back round. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I didn't know what I could do. I saw Sig sitting in the chair, leaned forward his eyes locked with mine. He quickly stood up. I shook my head and threw the papers into the room. "Sign these, discovery wants them. Leave them at the front desk." I say so softly I wasn't even sure I said it.

"Brooke wait!" Sig said just moments before my hand grabbed a hold of the handle on the door and pulled it shut tightly.

Tears were running down my face as I ran down the opposite direction, I pulled my key out of my back pocket and pushed it into my room and quickly slammed the door so Sig wouldn't know which room I was in and on what floor. I was only six or seven rooms down from his room. I turned my back on my door and slid down it. Tears flowing freely from my eyes. I didn't want Sig to hear my tears so slowly crawled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I threw my phone onto the counter and kicked my shoes off. My jacket was thrown from the room in my anger. "Damn-it!" I cuss to no one but myself.

I couldn't bare to take the rest of my clothes off so I stood up and climbed into the shower. The water soaking though my clothes in a instant. I heard my phone start to ring, I knew it was Sig by the ring tone that was playing. I cried even harder with the song. "Need you now." By Lady Antebellum. Thank god for hotel showers, you never run out of hot water.

I wasn't sure how long I was in there for until I heard someone knocking on the outside door. I knowing it was Sig. I kept quite and let my tears stop flowing. I heard the door close and my eyes grew wide. I was scared to death it was Sig. I didn't want to see him. I saw a shadow enter the bathroom and picked up my ringing phone from Sig again.

The shadow approached the curtain and opened it. Reveling Jonathan Hillstrand. I looked up at him, feeling so small huddled in the corner of the large shower. He sighed and turned the water off.

"You didn't take your clothes off?" Jonathan asked.

"I couldn't." I whisper.

He nodded his head. "I heard what a happened. I'm so sorry."

I agreed. "It's cold." I say shivering.

"I bet it is. Lets get you out of there alright?" Jonathan said giving me both of his hands and lifting me up out of the tub.

**Well watcha thinkin? Review please! And thank you all, who have reviewed and favorited my story. If you all would review, I would appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 14

**Hello Ladies! Updating for you all today! This is I think my favorite chapter. With an appearance from someone very cool, that I think most of us like. lol. I'm actually going to dedicate this chapter to IrishCaptain. This one's for you hon! :) But on a side note, this is rated M. If you dont like graphic smut, dont read. There nuff said. Enjoy!**

**Title: In Anothers Eyes**

**Chapter: "How Bad Do You Want The Pain To Go Away?"**

**Disclaimer: ?#^%#$*Y%UDFH**

**A/N: Weather sucks out on this boat...I'm keeping Sig warm though!**

**SIG'S POV:**

I sat in my wheelhouse feeling stupid. I couldn't believe I did that. I hadn't seen her in a long time. And I go and screw her. I knew I hurt Brooke badly. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs I turned around hoping it was Brooke only to reveal to me Edgar holding a bottle of water.

"Man you are stupid." Edgar said sitting down in the other chair.

"Well no shit." I say lighting up a cigarette.

"I'm just saying man. You really fucked up."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't come up here to tell me how stupid I am did you?"

Edgar's smile spread across his lips. "Kind of." I said laughing. "Why Melissa though?"

"I have no idea. She was there for me that time June and I separated. And when she showed up today, I just found myself drawn to her." I say flicking the ashes off of my cigarette.

"Sig!" I hear the gruff voice of Phil Harris call out to me, while he climbed the stairs to my wheel house.

"Up here." I yell back. I sighed and turned around to face the cabinet where I kept a bottle of Absolut Rent Bränvin. I stood up as Phil reached the top of the stairs and pulled it out.

"Sig man, you don't need that." Edgar said turning his attention to me.

"Why not?" I ask as I cracked it open and poured some in my coffee cup. I looked over at Phil and he nodded his head while taking the bottle from me, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a long swig.

"Fuck, that shit is horrible." Phil said coughing a bit.

Edgar and I roar out in laughter. "It's Norwegian Vodka man." Edgar said as I sat down in my chair and sipped on it.

Phil kept taking small sips off of the bottle. "So I heard you went and screwed Melissa and miss Brooke walked in on you?"

"She walked in on you?" Edgar shouted.

"No she didn't walk in on me. But she came to the room right after it happened." I answer taking another drink. "I need to talk to her, but she's ignoring me." I say throwing the butt of my cigarette out the window.

"Do you blame her?" Phil said sitting down on the bench behind me. "I mean hell Sig, you guys seemed close and then she finds you with another woman? That's shit man."

"Look I know its shitty that I did it. But it was a mistake and an accident."

"I'm going down to the bar. You guys keep talking." Edgar said standing up. "Sig?"

"What?" I ask turning to look at him.

"If you guys are meant to be things will be alright." Edgar said, giving me a small smile and then walking out of the wheelhouse.

"You love her don't you?" Phil asked lighting up a cigarette.

I nodded my head. "She's my world Phil. I loved June. But Brooke is different. She cares. God, she loves this boat like it's her own. She loves the guys and most importantly she loves me. She loves Sig Hansen who's roots come from Karmøy, Norway. The ass hole of a fisherman, who drinks coffee, smokes and eats chocolate like it's going out of style."

"Damn." Phil said shaking his head. "You got to prove that to her man. You have to show her. Make her see it."

"How Phil?"

My old friend shrugged his shoulders. "I really have no idea man. You know Brooke better than I do. Dig deep, figure out what she wants and how you can make this better."

I knew Phil was right. I just didn't know what to do. I didnt know how to fix this. "Christ." I breathe out. "I have to fix this."

"You are a good man Sig. One of the best. Just go get it done bud."

"Thanks Phil." I say standing up and all but running out of the wheelhouse.

Once in the ready room I flung open the door to find the person I've called my son for so long. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I just stood there and the snow started to fall down.

"Captain?" Jake said looking at any place but my eyes.

I my hands were shaking. I wanted to throttle his ass. But I knew the best thing to do at the time is to walk away. "Not now Anderson. I've got somewhere to be." I say as my hands started to roam my pockets for a cigarette, which I finally found in my coat pocket. I stuffed one in between my lips and lit it on fire.

I saw Edgar stepping out from behind the coiler. He nodded his head as Norman came from behind him. I knew it would be taken care of. So I pushed my way from before Jake Anderson and left him to deal with my family.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV:**

I looked in the mirror and I sighed. My make up was a mess and my hair looked like hell. I heard Jonathan watching tv in the other room. I shook my head and blew dried my hair and quickly straightened it. I applied my make up, making it a little on the heavy side. But I didn't care, it was my mood. I wanted to not feel a thing tonight. I wanted my pain to go away and I knew by hanging out with Johnathan tonight he'd make that happen. I took the towel off of my body and slipped into a black pair of lace panties with white bows on each hip. I picked up the matching bra and slipped it on. It pushed up my breasts and I ran my hand over my boobs, I sighed as I fixed the bow between my breasts.

I walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall looking at Johnathan who was laid out on my bed.

"Hey." He said with out looking at me.

"Hi." I said softly.

He looked over and I could see his eyes popping out of his head. "What?" I asked as I bit my lower lip.

He gently sat up with his legs half bent and his hand dangling between his knees. He smiled at me. "How bad do you want your pain to go away?" He asked.

I smiled and bit my lower lip. "Really bad." I said pronouncing the word really as much as I could.

Johnathan crawled over the bed and pulled me into him he kissed my lips roughly. His hands ran down my sides and lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed me onto the bed. His lips kissed down my neck. My back arching into his touch. I had finally forgotten about Sig. I smiled as his tongue made its way though the valley of my breasts. He looked up and smiled. My hand pushed his head back down, making him continue his antics.

My breathing was deep and heavy, I felt his hand sliding down to my hip. He pulled on my hip forcing my clit to rub against his growing member. "Fuck…" I cried out feeling how wonderfully he felt. I could only imagine how he'd feel inside of me.

"Fuck huh?" Johnathan mumbled as he sucked on one of my nipples though my lacy bra. "Is that what you want?"

I nodded my head just as his lips captured mine. I felt myself extremely wet, as he continued to kiss me, he ran his hand down my side and pushed my leg open more. He pushed my panties aside and forcefully shoved two of his fingers inside of me. I screamed his name out in pleasure. He smiled as he watched me wither under him.

"Christ John, please…..I need you….in me." I breathe out.

He sat up and pulled my panties off. He took off his pants and sat on his knees. He pulled me right to his throbbing member. "Ready for this?" Johnathan asked.

"So ready." I say.

He pulled me closer and he slammed into me. I screamed out as he thrust into me hard, his eyes roaming my body the whole time. His dark eyes turning a different shade of brown, they were dark and filled full of lust. "You like that?"

"Oh fuck yes, god….." I cry out as my fingers start to massage my clit.

"Ohhh baby now that is hot." Johnathan said as he pushed harder into me.

He quickly pulled out of me and started to turn me around.

"Hey!" I yell out wondering why he stopped.

"I'm just turning you over, I'm going to shove into you really hard."

"Alright." I say as he positioned me perfectly on my knees.

He wasn't kidding when he said he'd shove in to me hard. He grabbed my hips and pumped me as hard as he could. My ass smacking against his legs, his manhood sliding in and out of my body.

I felt my walls tighten up around his cock. "Here I come." John warns.

Next thing I know it he falls on me after we both released.

I felt John smile as he pulled me close to his face. "Do you want to go out to the bar now?"

I laughed and kissed him. "Yeah let's go!"

**:O I know what you all are thinking...I'm thinking the same thing too. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 15

**Due to JakeHarrisLover begging me toupdate again, here it is! Some more lovin with Captain Hillstrand...remember if you dont like to read smut stuff dont read! This chapter is rated M. So yeah, read on!**

**Title: In Another's Eyes**

**Chapter: USA Jacket**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...I own no one.**

**A/N: Sig is cute. lol. **

**SIG POV:**

I slammed my hand on the wheel. I tried the restaurant and Brooke wasn't there. I was on my way to the hotel and I damn near missed the turn off. I drove into the hotel parking lot and left the truck running. I jumped out of the truck and ran inside, the hotel had crew members and captains lounging around watching tv and drinking their favorite poison.

I saw the lady at the desk. "Hey!" I yelled as I approached her.

She jumped. "Yes Captain Hansen?"

"Brooke Smith what room is she in?" I ask.

She looked at me like I could rip her head off. "I'm sorry Captain, but I've been asked not to tell you what room she is staying in."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I turned around and walked away.

"Hey Sig wait up!" I hear someone call my name. I stopped and saw Josh Harris running after me. "What's up kid?"

"Brooke left with Johnathan about an hour ago." Josh said taking a drink from his beer.

I let out a breath. At least she was with someone who would take care of her. "Alright, thanks Josh. Do you know where they went?"

Josh nodded his head. "Sorry man. Good luck.'

I nod and then walked away back to my truck. I got in and sat in the drivers seat. I was annoyed, I wanted to know where she was. I wanted to tell her that I love her and that I need her. I sighed and pulled back onto the road and drove off towards town. I drove to the airport and checked there, she never got on a plane. She was still in town. But where?

I thought I should go to one of the bars, thinking she went think to drown her sorrows away. I shook my head and dug for a cigarette. I lit one on fire and parked the truck outside of the bar. I jumped out and found Melissa standing by the door smoking as well.

"Hey Sig." She said softly, walking towards me.

I closed my eyes. "Melissa, what we did was a mistake. It cant happen again."

She gave me a disgusted look and stomped away. I took a deep breath in and let it out, I stuck the cigarette in between my lips and took a long drag off of it.

"Sig!" I hear Edgar calling out for me.

I turned around. "What's up?"

"We took care of him." Norman said spitting out some of the liquid from his Copenhagen chew.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"We beat some sense into him." Edgar said.

"Hopefully he learned not to screw with family." Norman said.

"Well thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I answer back.

"It's family, its what we do." Edgar said taking a drink from his soda.

"Did you find Brooke yet?" Norman asked.

"No. I'm going into the bar now to look for her. You guys want to come?" I ask.

"Wouldn't let you do this on your own for nothing." I hear Nick say from behind me. I turn around to find, Nick and Matt walking up behind us.

"Thanks guys. Let's go." I say throwing my cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it.

We walked into a very rowdy bunch that night.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV:**

I threw my head back and the warm liquid slid down my throat. I slammed it down on the counter and grimaced. It was nasty, but everyone was cheering for me.

"Man that was rough!" I shout

"You did it though. Phil would be proud." John said.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"A dunk fart darlin." Andy said pulling me towards the dance floor.

I laughed as we danced to the music. I saw Johnathan out of the corner of my eye watching my every move. My hips swinging from side to side, my hands roaming my body. My hair flowing everywhere, I ran my fingers though it as bit my lip while looking at Johnathan. I was trying to make him go wild. And by the look in his eyes it was working. My heart was racing when he stood up and walked towards me. Andy behind me dancing, with his hands on my hips.

"Mind if I cut in?" Johnathan asked.

"Not at all brother…" Andy said stepping away from me and winking.

"Hey you." I said as Johnathan twirled me around and slapped my ass.

"You look amazing." He said dipping his head lower to my ear. "I want you."

I smiled. "I know you do." I say taking the drink from his hand and bringing the plastic cup up to my lips. I took a long drink and finished the drink off. I threw the cup behind me. "Come here." I say as I take his hand and drag him to a corner of the bar and push him into a chair.

I knew he was hard, because I felt him hard while we were dancing.

"What are you doing?" Johnathan asked.

"You'll see. Give me your jacket." I demand.

He gave me a strange look but he did it. I smiled and threw it on the ground in front of me. I dropped to my knees and started to unbutton his jeans.

"Brooke!" Johnathan exclaimed.

I smiled and looked up at him as I took his hardened member out of his boxers. My lips wrapped around his member and I started to slide my mouth up and down his shaft. His hands went to my head pushing my head down further. I was sliding my tongue up and down his hardened member.

"Holy shit!" Johnathan yelled out as I continued my work on him.

I wanted to send him over the edge. I wanted to do something that I had never done before. I figured it was because of everything that had happened between Sig and I that day. I looked around me quickly while I came up to reposition myself on the floor and there were crews looking at me shocked. Some were watching closely while others looked just shocked. My hand started to massage his balls, while I would force him all the way back into my throat and then when I came up, I'd scrape my teeth back up to the tip of his man hood.

Johnathan was breathing deeply trying to control himself in front of everyone. He was failing, he at times he' moan and then he'd use some type of cuss word. I finally felt John's cock throbbing, I knew he was close. I glanced up at him and his eyes glazed over into a dark brown. I started to suck only on his head, while my hand forcefully would slide up and down the rest of his shaft. His eyes almost fell out of his skull. I heard Andy yelling something about "Get it done brotha!"

"Suck that cock baby…..shit!" Johnathan yelled out. His hips started to move, thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth. His hands holding onto my head. He finally released and I sat on the floor, looking at him. I wanted him and he knew it.

Everyone was yelling and hollering. Some guys were whispering, shocked at what I had just fine. I was kind of shocked myself, but tonight this was all about me and what I wanted. John tucked himself back into his pants and leaned forward.

He grabbed a hold of my neck and pulled me forward, his lips crashing on to mine. He was forceful, and it was sending my mind into a big cloud. He kissed his way to my ear and whispered in a low voice. "Let's go back to the boat."

I looked up at him and smiled. I nodded my head and let him lead me out of the bar. And to the boat for round three.


	11. Chapter 16

**There is only one chapter left after this. I'm so sad to see this go. I already have an idea for something I'd like to do with this. I'm working on something else, but Im not sure if its just going to be a REALLY long one chapter or just a few chapters...but it does have a favorite deckhand in it! No I'm not going to tell you, this is a TOP secret story. ;) So read this and please enjoy!**

**Title: In Another's Eyes**

**Chapter: Fixing things**

**Disclaimer: Not going there again...**

**A/N: THIS is for JakeHarrisLove's mother's birthday. *rolls eyes* ;)**

* * *

**SIG'S POV A FEW WEEKS LATER SOMEWHERE IN THE BERRING SEA:**

I sat in my chair looking at the computer, I couldn't find my pots and it was pissing me off. I sighed and hit the dash in front of me. "Fuck." I curse out. We had some pretty wild weather, but I didn't think it would be like this to move my pots miles off course. I picked up the hailer and brought it to my lips. "Guys get some rack time."

I looked on the camera and saw the guys almost running off deck to get inside. Weather had been a bitch for the last week and I was grumpy and tired. My mind had been on Brooke and I was ever able to find her that night. She hid herself damn good, I had hurt her badly and all I wanted to do was explain what happened.

"Hey what's up?" Edgar said as he piled into the wheelhouse.

"Cant find the damn pots that are suppose to be here, so I'm going back to our first string."

"Maybe someone fucked with them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Go get some food and hit the sack."

"Need coffee?" Edgar asked before returning down stairs where I could hear the guys rummaging around for a quick snack.

"Yeah that's fine." I say handing him my empty coffee cup.

Edgar disappeared down the stairs and returned a few moments later with my cup of coffee. He didn't dare say anything, he just left. I felt him watching me. I sighed and plotted a course to our first string of pots, the guys would at least get an hour and a half of sleep.

I had been sitting alone for a while, there was small talk on the radio but nothing exciting. I reached up and turned the channel. I stopped when I heard Johnathan talking to Phil. I smiled, sat back and steered the boat into the wild weather that was coming near us.

"So what happened next?" Phil asked.

"She just dropped to her knees and blew me man." Johnathan said as he gave his famous laugh.

Phil laughed. "Damn man, you are one lucky son of a bitch."

I figured whoever John got to have sex with him must have been pretty drunk. "Yeah and the best part after the bar we went back to the boat and had sex again."

Again? Damn. John was one lucky bastard I thought. "Well shit man that's cool. But how you gonna tell Sig?"

My alert went up. Tell me what I thought. My hand flew to the radio and I picked up the device. I clicked it a few times, indicating that I was listening.

"Phil you hear that?" John asked.

"Yeah sure did. Gonna go bud, good luck." Phil said. I knew damn well he was listening.

"Sig is that you?" Johnathan asked.

"Yeah its me, who are you talking about?" I question as we went bow first into a huge wave that broke over my bow.

"Umm…..so yeah I went to see Brooke after you two fought. I saw her after she ran from your room." He said answering me.

I felt like I was being stabbed in the back. "And?" I waited for him to go on even though I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Sig c'mon man. Figure it out."

"You don't talk about Brooke that like man, its not okay! I really fucking hate you right now."

"You didn't help man, you fucked some chick." John fired back.

"This isn't about me, this is about what you did you bastard." I was so upset I hung up the receiver and turned the radio down after changing channels.

I sat there and thought of him touching her, and loving on her. It should have been me. I should be the one to touch her, to make her scream my name. But she turned to Johnathan in her time of need. I thought maybe she just went to him because she was in pain, but I shook that idea from my thoughts. She knew exactly what she was doing , Brooke was always in control.

After a while I picked up the hailer and my finger clicked it on. "Guys, get up. Time to get up, I've got the first pot about one hundred yards off the bow."

I waited and heard the men stirring around down stairs. I looked behind me when I heard foot steps coming into the wheelhouse, it was Norman. He sat in the co captains chair and put some chew into his bottom lip.

"You know Sig, sitting here thinking about her isn't going to help you any."

I hated when Norman was right. "I hate when your right." I state.

"Yeah I know you do, your exactly like Dad."

"Right now, it's not something to be proud of."

"What happened?" Norman asked.

I my head turned to look at him. "You don't know?" I ask. He shook his head no, waiting for me to continue. "I fucked Melissa when she came into town. And Brooke came to the door, saw Melissa in my shirt, the bed a mess and me sitting there."

"Shit. You are in trouble big brother." Norman said bracing himself as we came off a wave hard.

I grimaced as the boat came down.

"That is going to leave a mark." Edgar said coming into the wheelhouse.

"So, I heard Johnathan talking about some chick he fucked before we all left, last night to Phil, only to find out he was talking about Brooke." I said as I took a cigarette from the package and stuffed it between my lips. My hands looking for the lighter, but as we went up a wave we once again came down hard. Sending Edgar into the wheel.

"Damn what a bitch." Edgar said as his eyes scanned the vast blue water.

I looked over thinking he was talking about Brooke. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry not Brooke just the weather." Edgar said reaching into his pocket and getting a lighter. He lit my cigarette on fire as I puffed on it.

"Thanks." I say as Edgar just nodded his head.

"You both have been through some bad stuff Sig. Maybe its time for you and Brooke to figure out what you want and need in life and in a partner." Norman said standing up and walking to the door.

"Yeah?" I ask. "When did you get so wise?"

"By watching Louise and Ed, and June and you. I don't need to be married to figure out how marriage works." He says going back down the stairs.

"He's right you know." Ed said crossing his arms.

"Yeah I know, Get the hell out of here and on deck."

"Roger." Edgar said turning around and leaving me to my thoughts again.

We pulled gear the rest of the day, found my lost pots and plotted a course for Acutan Island. I sat in my chair until I heard our fax machine beeping, I knew it meant we were close enough to receive a land to boat fax. I stood up and walked over just as the paper spit out. It had the Northwestern logo, and a note.

_Mr. Sig Hansen and crew,_

_I regret to inform you that as of 10/14/09 I will no longer be an employee of you or the Northwestern. Please don't bother to get me back, I have already found another form of employment. Have a safe fishing tip._

_Brooke Smith_

I crumpled the paper within my hand and threw it across the wheelhouse. "Fuck!" I yelled out. I stood there with my blood boiling. "Edgar!" I yelled.

Within moments, I was facing my younger brother. "I'm going to bed. You have watch."

"Gotcha." Edgar said as he went and sat in the captains chair.

I was already in my stateroom with the door closed and was in the process of throwing my shoes off when I climbed into bed. I wanted to sleep away the bad dream I had caused and hoped that I could think of something that would allow me to get Brooke to talk to me. I knew she wouldn't, but one could only hope.

**_THE NEXT DAY ACUTAN ISLAND_**

I knew we had been off loading for a few hours. I wanted to sleep more. We had caught our quota and I just wanted to get the hell out of Alaska for once in my life. I shook my head as I got out of bed and slipped some shoes on. I walked out and down the small stair case that lead into the dining room. Nick and Matt were sitting there drinking coffee and eating food.

"Why aren't you two outside?" I question.

"The air was filled with to much Hansen anger." Nick said sipping his hot coffee.

I walked into the galley and poured myself a fresh cup. I didn't know what they meant and I didn't care. I rolled my eyes as I passed them and walked out the door where the off load was being completed by Trident Seafood's.

I looked over and saw him. He was sitting on a chair on the dock. Waiting, freezing his ass off. It looked like he had been there for several hours. I looked over at Edgar, who was counting crab and Norman who was lifting the brails on and off the boat with the hydro's. They knew he was there. I shook my head and approached the young man.

I stood at the rail, and shoved one of my hands into my pockets of my jacket and held my coffee cup with the other. "How long have you been here for?"

His blue eyes looked me directly in the eyes. "Since before you came in, I was waiting for the final offload."

I nodded my head and took a drink of the seaming fluid. "You look like hell."

"Yeah I deserved it. I should have said no." The young man stated looking anywhere but me when he said that.

"Why are you here Junior?" I ask finally getting to the point.

"I've come to beg and gravel to get my job back." He says dropping to his knees.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes Sir, I'll do anything. I'll go back to a horn again." He said nodding his head. "I'll do all the shit stuff again on the job, the cooking, the bait, I'll bite the head off the herring. I'll do anything Sig please." Jake said eagerly.

"Are you and umm, well you know…still a umm…item?" I ask trying to get information out of him.

He shook his head no. "No Sir, I swear on my sisters grave. I realized how much I hurt my family and I'm here to fix it."

I nodded my head. "Do not make me regret this Junior. Help me god, I will stuff your ass in a fucking pot and throw you over."

His eyes grew wide as he jumped up and landed in front of me on the boat. His feet slid as he landed and I caught him with one arm before he hit his head on the pot launcher.

"Thank you Sig, god thank you so much sir!" He said happily.

I took a deep breath. "I'm doing this because I know June had more to do with it than you did. Just know, you are not out of the woods with me yet. You will be my bitch until I no longer see fit."

"Roger. Can I go put my stuff in the bunk?" He asked reaching for his bags.

"Get it over with and go clean the heads." I say throwing my head toward the direction of the boat.

**There you have it, one chapter left! So sorry...but please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 17

**This is it. The final chapter. :( Im sure its going to be shocking but I honestly shocked myself with this one. Please enjoy.**

**Title: In anothers eyes**

**Chapter: I andres øyne**

**Disclaimer: Last time, i dont own them**

**A/N: I love you like JakeHarrisLover loves reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**ONE WEEK LATER, SEATTLE, WA. AT THE BALLARD LOCKS:**

I waited to go into the boat docks, while the Wizard went though the locks. After they got in, I followed and got to my appointed spot. Once the boat was tied up family jumped onto the boat to hug my crew. I looked up to find the girls waiting for me on the docks. I was shocked their mother let them come. I left the wheelhouse and got down to the deck and picked each of the girls up and placed them in front of me so I could hug them both. I was happy they were there, but shocked when I saw Brooke standing near the bow of the boat. I excused myself from the girls and climbed over the rail and stood on the docks. I saw Brooke smiling at the Wizard crew. I almost felt betrayed. I walked towards her.

"Hey." I say softly.

Brooke spun around on her heal and looked me in the eyes. "Hi." She said softly.

"Don't steal her away from me Sig. This girl rocks." Keith said climbing off of his boat.

"Tell me about it. But I may have to try and steal her back from you." I answer.

Brooke looked as both of us nervously.

"Keith, can I steal her for a second?" I ask, taking a hold of Brookes arm.

Keith nodded his head as I put my arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"How have you been?" I ask.

"Good. Just been busy. And you?" She asked happily.

"Not bad. Got our quota, so that's good right?"

She smiled and looked up at me as we strolled down the dock. "It's always good, and you brought the guys home safely. So that's another good thing."

"I've missed you." I say looking down at the dock as we walked.

"Me too Sig. I think about you often. Your divorce is final now, you must be happy about that."

I nodded my head. "I am. Time to start over."

"Yeah." She said leaning her head down on my shoulder. "Look, about that night in Dutch. I have to tell you something."

"I slept with someone Sig…." She stated before I could stop her.

"…I know. Are you happy?"

She was taken back by my answer. "Yeah I think so. We are just having fun right now."

I honestly was happy for her, if she was happy. "Well if you are happy then I'm cool with that. Just don't be a stranger okay?"

She nodded her head. "Deal."

I smiled and brought her into a close hug. "I'm sorry for hurting you buttercup."

"It's okay." She whispered.

"We are still family."

"I know." She said as she shook her head.

"Hey, I think someone is here to see you."

She looked up at me rather confused. "Who?" She asked slightly tilting her head.

I turned her around and pointed towards the dock on the opposite side of the docks we were on.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV:**

I turned around to see him. He was almost running to the dock I was standing on with Sig. I dropped my back pack and ran towards him. The man that brought me back into life again, life after Sig. I finally reached him, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as I jumped slightly. His strong arms wrapped around my body. His lips crashed onto mine as we shared our first kiss since the night on the boat together. We both were fighting for control, but I gave up when he slapped my ass. I broke the kiss and threw my head back and laughed.

"Hey." Johnathan said to me as he let me drop to my feet.

"Hey yourself." I answer. Our fingers becoming intertwined together. "I've missed you."

"Christ, I missed you so damn much."

I smiled as we walked back towards the Northwestern and the Wizard. Sig was standing there with my backpack while he chatted with his daughters and the families of the crew.

"Here you go buttercup." Sig said giving me my bag.

"Thanks." I say as Johnathan took it from him and slung it around on his shoulder.

"You two going off to some exotic place?" Sig asked.

"Johnathan is taking me to Mexico." I say happily.

"Now I just have to convince her to quit working for Keith and come over to me." He said as Keith approached us.

"You are leaving me too?" Keith asked sadly.

I nodded my head. "Sounds like it. Sorry…" I say quickly hugging Keith.

"It's alright." Keith said. "At least I'm set for a year. Maybe I should just pay you once a year to do that for me?"

"I can do that." I say as Andy came up and threw me over his shoulder.

I hugged him before he set me down.

"Baby, I'm going to wait in the truck. You going to be okay?" John asked.

"I'll be alright." I say as he walks away with Andy. "C'mon Sig." I say as I grab his hand, and we slowly walk behind Andy and John.

"I will always love you." I say to Sig.

"Me too. How can we be so perfect for each other but we cant be together?" He asks me.

I shrug my shoulders and stop walking. I turned to look him in the eyes, I took his hands in mine and held on to him tightly. "I will always be here for you Sig, for anything. You just call me okay?"

"Alright." He said as tears started to form in his eyes, his voice cracking with emotion. "You do the same okay?"

I smiled. "I will Sig."

My breathing was hard. I felt like I'd never see him again. I was happy with Johnathan, but part of me would always love Sig.

"Can we go out sometimes? Maybe just for coffee?" He asked.

"Course we can." I say as I reach up and hug him tightly.

His hands cupped my face and kissed my lips softly.

"We'll just have to love each other…." I say trying to figure out my words.

"…In another's eyes." He said.

We let go of each other as I walked towards Johnathan. "In another's eyes." I repeated to myself. I reached Johnathan and he wiped a tear from my eyes.

"You okay sexy?" He asked.

I bit my lip and kissed him hard. He pulled me onto his lap, I knew Sig was still watching. I felt his eyes. "I'm perfect. But extremely ready for our first night back together again."

"Well then, lets go!" He said dragging me along.

SIG'S POV:

I stood there. Half feeling empty, but half happy. Edgar came and patted me on the back.

"She's gone isn't she?" He asked.

"She is. But we are friends." I answer.

"Do you think it will really be that way hon?" Louise asked looping her arm into mine.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. But this is the way it has to be." I answer.

"We are here for you man." Edgar says.

"Thanks."

" It's going to hurt for a while, but we'll find you someone Sig." Louise said.

I felt my hands shaking. I was going to fall apart. But I didn't let it get to me. I just looked down the dock just as Brooke turned around and mouthed to me our words. "I andres øyne."

**Well thats it. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. It ment so much to me. What did everyone think?**

**I andres øyne * in anothers eyes**


End file.
